


Sweet Dreams

by redangeleve



Series: Love the way you lie (Translation) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kylo Ren, Transgender Armitage Hux, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: And in the end, it was Ren who bit him in the lower lip until he felt the copper taste of blood on his tongue. Only then did he let go. Hux gasped for breath, while he cursed him as he gritted his teeth in response to the sudden pain. But Ren didn't even notice his outburst, but watched contentedly as the first red drops began to stream from the crack he had caused before they ran over the edge of his lip and down to his chin, where Ren licked them with his tongue. Like all of Hux's essences, it intoxicated him to taste his lifeblood, to taste him like no other man had done before.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Love the way you lie (Translation) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632028) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> I wrote this story as a gift for Izverg, who told me, she would love to read a non-con or dub-con lemon in my story and I told her, I would write an outtake, just to make her happy. This story takes place in the first chapter of "Alibi" after Kylo Ren discovered that Hux is a Transgender and plans on making him pregnant. It is not really necessary to read "Alibi" to unterstand the (none existant) plot. It can be read as a standalone as well. Hope you like it.

Sweet Dreams

Some of them want to use yo  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

(Eurythmics/ Cover from Marilyn Manson, Sweet dreams)

No one on board of the Finalizer would think that Kylo Ren had a profound knowledge of sex. As Supreme Leader he was not allowed to give in to these urges, so he suppressed them as long as he could and channeled them instead into blind violence so that he sometimes thought he didn't have them at all, but in the years before, as Snoke's apprentice, the sexual act had actually been part of his education. The goal was to live out his baser instincts to experience the dark side of the Force in all its shades, which was why Snoke had encouraged him to try different practices with different partners. Ren had slept with women and with men, humanoids and other beings, but preferring the human race after some deviant experiences. He had learned that pain could be an important factor of pleasure, that it excited him to break the resistance of a partner and force a loss of control. Abilities that now benefited him. Since he knew that Hux could give him a child, he became obsessed with the idea of impregnating him, and in order to get closer to this goal, it was inevitable to sleep with him regularly.

Having sex with Hux was also a unique experience for Ren. If he had known what to expect, he would have given in to the urge years ago, instead of wasting his energy pointlessly by engaging in verbal combat with him in front of the crew. It wasn't just the fact that he was neither one hundred percent a man nor a woman that created this fascination. No, it would have been unfair to reduce the General's nature to his gender alone, when Ren had just learned how complex he really was. And to see these facets of him, he had to break open his carefully constructed shell. Ren had to break all of him to get to the treasures that lay beneath the surface. While Hux liked to be the cool and controlled tactician on the outside, a volcano was actually seething inside waiting to rise to the surface, and Ren loved nothing more than to rob him of layer after layer to get a hold on the hot magma that bubbled through Hux's body.

The perfidious game between them began long before the actual act, when Ren peeled him from his uniform like one would peel a fruit from its skin. Except that this fruit was defensive and had countless spikes. The obvious weapons that Hux had been carrying around lately, such as the blaster on his hip and the dagger the General hid in his sleeve, Ren had taken before Hux had a chance to use one of them. Although he didn't believe the redhead really wanted to kill him, he would certainly hurt him if he got the chance, and he would do so without batting an eyelid. Kicking his legs was easily stopped by Ren pushing his own body between the General's thighs to prevent him from ramming his knee into the Solar Plexus. However, this position brought him all the closer within reach of his fists. More than a few scratches on his arms and chest testified to the short but sharp nails of the General when he had attacked him like an animal. Hux had given up trying to beat him after their first encounter, as Ren had laughed at his attempts rather than they had really hurt him. But no matter if he tried to beat him, scratch him, or pinch him, Hux only had two arms, and Ren had the Force as an ally, so his resistance was pointless. 

Sometimes this foreplay excited him so much that he couldn't wait to free Hux from the layers of his uniform piece by piece, and he could barely get beyond the jacket before ripping his shirt and pants off with brute force, so that the clothes afterwards were only usable as rags. But it robbed him of some of his enjoyment when he rushed it. It was more pleasurable to watch him wriggle while Ren exposed him more and more. With each piece of clothing he lost, Ren could see more of the milky white skin that reminded him of an ivory statue he had discovered as a child among his father's contraband. The animals from whose tusks it came had long since died out, making it all the more precious. Almost as precious as Hux was to him.

In moments like these, Ren wished he could paint when the redhead finally stood before him, naked and trembling and quivering with rage, to capture that image forever. The red cheeks were a stark contrast to his pale complexion, his lips pressed so tightly together that all color drained from them, so Ren had to kiss him to drive the red back into them. Of course, Hux didn't put up with this, and Ren hadn't expected or wanted anything else. He snapped at his mouth like a snake trying to bite him, but Ren was always one step ahead. His fingers grabbed the General's jaws hard as he plundered his mouth and held it tight to prevent Hux from retreating. And in the end, it was Ren who bit him in the lower lip until he felt the copper taste of blood on his tongue. Only then did he let go. Hux gasped for breath, while he cursed him as he gritted his teeth in response to the sudden pain. But Ren didn't even notice his outburst, but watched contentedly as the first red drops began to stream from the crack he had caused before they ran over the edge of his lip and down to his chin, where Ren licked them with his tongue. Like all of Hux's essences, it intoxicated him to taste his lifeblood, to taste him like no other man had done before.

Then he grabbed his hands, still in the grip of the force, and dragged him to the bed, even as Hux struggled, his heels sticking into the ground, so that Ren pulled him over the cold steel more than he went on his own accord. With a push Hux landed astride the mattress, where he tried to crawl away from him, but Ren was over him before he had covered more than a few inches. Again, Hux tried to kick him, throwing him off with the help of his legs, because he still couldn't use his hands, but Ren cleverly avoided his attacks before grabbing Hux's knees and forcing them apart with his strength before he pushed himself into the resulting space. Like a predator, Ren crawled across the body below him, seeing the hairs on his arms stand up, while goose bumps wandered across the alabaster-colored skin. Starting from his legs, over his belly and chest to his arms, until they embraced his whole body. 

It took a trained eye to see the scars from the surgery that gave Hux his flat chest. It was a good, almost perfect illusion, but Ren had seen through it anyway. His narrow nipples had contracted into tiny dots, and when Ren lowered his head to taste them, sucking them into his mouth one by one and biting into them, the General was left with a sharp cry. Ren smiled darkly. The first uncontrolled sound he could coax out of Hux was always the most beautiful one for him, but it wouldn't stop there, even though the red-haired man quickly regained control as Ren ran his tongue along the contours of his collarbone from one end to the other before letting his mouth move upwards until he reached the point where he felt the pulse vibrating beneath his skin. The blood pumped vigorously through his veins, with suppressed arousal and rage, and it gave Ren incredible pleasure to further increase his pulse rate by licking along the vein, from the crook of his neck to the area behind his ear, before pausing and letting his teeth gently dance across the skin. He casted small, light bites, without piercing the skin, but firm enough that Hux understood the message behind it. 

His breath brushed against the redhead's ear as he released him, and another tremor went through the General's body, then Ren turned back to his mouth and kissed him hard and wet and demanding, and when Hux refused him again, not allowing his tongue the entrance it deserved, Ren grabbed his jaw once more and forced it down. Conquering what was his, he fucked his mouth as he would later do with the rest of his body. When he finally let go of him, he could see the red marks on Hux's white skin where he had held him, and he thought he could make out the form of his fingers in it. Possibly they would turn blue tomorrow, he had squeezed so tightly, but if they did, Ren would feel no remorse. No, he'd be satisfied with leaving his mark for all to see.

Once again, his lips moved down, following the trail of red, frizzy hair across his sternum and down to his belly, which seemed even flatter than it already was because of its position. Hux's navel was not deep, so Ren could only sink the tip of his tongue inside as he licked into it, so Hux reared his body and wriggled back and forth in an attempt to escape this procedure, but Ren had pressed his hands onto Hux's ribs and held him down. The red hair surrounded the navel like moss did around a knothole and tickled Ren's tongue as he followed the trail further down until he reached Hux's iliac crest. The bones protruded sharply from beneath the flawless skin, so Ren loosened one hand to follow the trail with his fingers. 

Despite years of hormone injections, the pelvis was shaped differently than a man's. It was wider and more protruding from the beginning, although Hux's constitution masked this with his rather sinewy build. But now that Ren knew his secret, he recognized the difference and gave it the attention and veneration it deserved. This was where his child would grow. Sheltered in Hux's pelvis, resting like a deer nestling in a hollow in search of protection. All he had to do was plant the seed inside him. The thought excited him each time anew. The knowledge that he had the power to occupy this body with a part of himself, to shape and change it. To let it blossom and mature until it was so full with his child that it seemed to burst. Just the thought of it made Ren's cock leave wet traces in his pants. But they have not reached the point yet, for Hux was still not ready to receive him.

Shifting his weight, Ren slid down deeper on him until his face lay over the place of his desire, then he dared to loosen his hands and instead lay them on the inside of Hux's thighs to make room to spread them further before getting ready to taste the General in his most intimate place. 

"No! No!" They were the first real words Hux had lost since Ren had started their game and they were a concession of fear and reluctance when the General saw through his intentions, but Ren did not want to change his plan. He would taste him, whether it suited Hux or not. It was more of a careful exploration at first than a real licking as he pressed his tongue between the outer labia, but it was already too much for Hux. 

"Don't you dare," he hissed furiously, while he watched with his head raised, when Ren desecrate his most intimate part. But Ren didn't listen to him; instead, he raised his eyes so he could see Hux's face while at the same time he parted his flesh with his fingers to find the point where Hux's lust concentrated. Experimetly, he stroked his thumb over the cherry pit-sized elevation, noting with satisfaction how this small movement made Hux tremble. "No! Don't," the redhead brought out again, but his lips trembled with passion. The challenge was clearly visible in his eyes as Ren held Hux gaze and at the same time repeated the procedure with his tongue, only to see the General gasp involuntarily. When he finally took the bundle of nerves between his teeth and started sucking on it, Hux's control was gone.

"You son of a bitch," he squeezed out. "You bastard!" But the moaning that followed the tirades of shouting and swaring proved his words wrong. He enjoyed how Ren gave him pleasure and he hated himself for it. Ren took his time licking the General extensively and tongue-fucking his throbbing folds while Hux moaned and trembled over him, getting wetter and wetter from moment to moment until Ren loosened his mental control over him for a moment and Hux was able to free his hands, only to claw and pull them into the dark knight's hair, first trying to push him away, but then, as his climax came closer and closer, pressing him down harder so that he could penetrate even deeper.

Only when he felt Hux's muscles tighten and he came with a muffled scream on his lips did Ren let go, but only to get rid of his remaining clothes so he could finally unite with him. For a long time, his shaft had been painfully hard, so it was almost a release when he could finally enter the wet cave that was still in the aftermath of orgasm. It was a sweet torment to feel Hux pulsating around him and to know how sensitive his innermost being was at that moment and it made it even more intoxnating to thrust deep inside of him, when his resistance was being carried away with the waves of climax. His lips swollen from Ren's kisses and red from the dried blood he offered an almost sinful sight as he lay there. Eyes bright with lust, pupils so large that the blue of his iris was barely visible, hair tangled and sweaty in his forehead. Hux's chest rose and fell violently as Ren lay on top of him, his hands intertwined with those of the General, which he pressed firmly onto the sheets, while at the same time moving in a regular, intense rhythm within him.

Ren could read it in his mind that Hux felt every inch of his manhood inside of him, from the testicles that crashed against his pubic bone with every thrust, to his glans that was buried so deep inside that it almost kissed the entrance to his uterus. He loved the feeling of filling Hux as if his body was made for him. His vagina conformed to him, welcomed him, even if Hux's mind was reluctant. But his body wanted to be fucked by him. Though it was none of his business, Ren had not hesitated digging in the General's memories to find out how many men before him had had the privilege of taking Hux the way he did now, and he had been satisfied when he realized that it was less than a handful. In recent years, Hux had not had a single bed partner for fear of discovery, without knowing it, he had saved himself for Ren, which gave the knight the feeling of taking possession of something that had actually always belonged to him. 

In an attempt to change position, Ren straightened up, pushing Hux's legs even further apart, so much it must have been almost painful before he grabbed his ankles with his hands and held his legs up in a V-shape, allowing him to push even deeper than before. His jolts were so strong that the bed, although bolted to the floor of the Finalizer, seemed to rock back and forth from the force of the impact. Involuntarily, Hux's hands tried to hold on to the bars of the headboard, clawing so tightly that his knuckles came out white to hold on, to find a fixed point so as not to be torn apart by Ren's raw strength. His movements became faster and faster, his thrusts harder and harder. Ren's pulse raced in his temples and he could feel Hux's heartbeat pulsating at the same pace in the Force. Sweat ran down between his shoulder blades and his hands became slippery, making it difficult not to lose grip on Hux's ankles as he continued to race towards orgasm. He was so close to coming, losing himself in the rush of lust, but he couldn't yet, didn't want to. Not until he had sent Hux over the edge once more. 

The General had buried his incisors in his lower lip to smother the obscene sounds that were about to escape his lips, so that once again a fine stream of blood ran down to his chin and he shivered as badly as if he had a fever, but although he was already near his climax, he still wouldn't let himself go. It was only when Ren released one of his legs and massaged with his thumb over his clitoris that Hux came. With a rearing up, the orgasm overwhelmed him so violently that he immediately took Ren with him. Although it seemed almost impossible, it suddenly became even hotter and wetter and tighter around his member, while Hux's walls pulsated as if they were under electricity. Ren's head tipped back into his neck and he moaned loudly as his climax overtook him and he spilled everything he could give. Again and again his cock twitched as he pumped millions upon millions of sperm into Hux wet and willing body. Ren's hips stuttered, his movements becoming erratic and uncoordinated as he rode the waves of his high, savouring each one of them. The blood rushed in his ears and made him dizzy as he rode the orgasm to the last drop. 

It was only when his cock had nothing more to give and he could no longer bear the contact, that he let go of Hux. His bones felt like they were made of jelly as he pulled back and tipped over onto the sheets next to the other man. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Hux was still breathing heavily, but his own chest was also rising and falling in rapid succession as his veins chased the remnants of adrenaline through his body. He felt exhausted, but at the same time enormously satisfied. Hux's mind had come to rest, too, surrendering to the post-coital relaxation that followed sex, even as he continued to silently curse him. Never would the redhead admit that he enjoyed it when Ren took him. He would rather bite off his tongue or emasculate the dark-haired knight or both at the same time. But Ren knew. He could read it in his mind and even though his association was mainly for the purpose of impregnating the General, he had to admit that he enjoyed sex with him, too.

Hux could be poison and bile, but he was also passionate and dedicated, if he could get him to reveal these hidden qualities. It was an intoxicating mix that he became more and more addicted to, and which led to Ren not being able to get enough of him. Even when he told himself that it would not be necessary to sleep with him once he had impregnated him, Ren knew deep down that it would not be over. The General was like a poison he had fallen for. It would never be enough, even if Hux bore him a dozen children. Even now that his urges were satisfied, he already felt the desire to repeat it. To reunite with Hux once more. At the moment, they were both exhausted from lovemaking, but after he had time to recover, he was sure that this would not be their last encouter for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to Star Wars, the characters or to the lyrics. Mine is only the idea to the story and I don't earn any money with my writing. I do it only for the love of the writing itself.


End file.
